


Be Safe

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Love, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Thinking that you can’t protect the ones you love, you have to hope they’re smart enough to save themselves.Rey looks at the sky and hopes she'll se him againMINOR SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Be Safe

Rey looks up at the sky, terrified as she watches the lightning hit one ship after another and making them fall and even explode. Her friends are up there, all of them she can feel their presence in the Force.

She can’t see him, but she knows Poe’s there and she feel his panic more than anyone else. The love they have for each other is not something she expected and neither did he, but it’s something pure and true that she couldn’t imagine living without now. He’s scared, but not even for himself, he’s scared for her and that makes her want to run away and find him to keep him safe.

But she has to stay and defeat Palpatine, it’s the only way to make sure they win. So she takes a deep breath and prays to the Force that her family will be strong and save themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
